Always:edited
by AuditoresGirl
Summary: Wildheart never thought she would get into so much trouble over a vole... a cute little oneshot made for my friends birthday!(PurpleNutela) please read! Rated K just to be safe :P


**Hi there! Itsa me, AuditoresGirl!**

**So, I noticed that there were a few things that I had to fix in this story. First, I wrote a few comments meant for only PurpleNutella that were on here, second, I didn't put the disclaimer, so, before anything else, here you go:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warrior Cats. Erin Hunter does. Unless this is the Matrix… 0_o but I do own Poolpaw, Shadetail, Wildheart, the randomkitty-pet, Hawkheart, Flowersun, and Willowpaw(she's another Willowpaw :P)**

**Anyway, this little fanfic was meant for my friends, PurpleNutellas. birthday. I wanted to post it on here to see what other people thought of it :). So, here you go, my first ever fanfiction as AuditoresGirl.**

**Altair: What sorcery is this?!**

**Ezio: Explain yourself!**

**Desmond: What the hell is going on?!**

**TAKE IT AWAY, PLUT-BUNNIES.**

Wildheart walked through the forest, searching for food with her head low and her ears laid back. She would find the vole she had been tracking until now. _I'll feel like a mouse-brained warrior if I don't. _She thought fiercely. She was so hungry, she craved that succulent meat, the feeling of bones snapping under her teeth...

She snapped herself out of it. Wishful thinking would get her nowhere soon. She pricked her ears. _I'm positive I heard something._ She thought to herself. She crept closer to the sound, sliding into the hunting position that her mentor, Shadetail, had taught her. She peeked over a bramble bush and saw the vole with the wounded paw she had been tracking for a while. _Finally! _She rejoiced silently.

She wiggled her hindquarters slightly, and soared over the prickly bush, and landed perfectly on her prey. She could see the little vole's tail wiggling under her paws. She looked at it in pity. _I don't think I ever want to be the prey. _She thought. Wildheart shook her head to clear her mind and snapped it's little neck to insure a fast and painless death.

As she trotted back to camp, she proudly raised her head without looking around, and with her prey dangling from her mouth. She wasn't concentrating on her surroundings. That was her mistake.

A yowl pierced the air, and she looked around sharply to see a black and white blur pounce on her back. She landed with a heavy _thud _right in a patch of mud. The cat that had attacked her suddenly came into focus as he sprang of her, and she could see it was one of those fat kittypets from the two leg houses at the edge of Thunderclan territory. It was quite ugly, actually, with a squashed nose and large paws. It had white patched on it's upper body, and was all black on it's legs. " Give me the mouse, filthy _forest cat._"

Wildheart sprang up, and snarled at the kittypet, fluffing her tail out in anger." We need it more than you do, you fat mouse dung! I have a clan to feed! Why do you want the mouse, you have kittypet food." The kittypet grinned." I like seeing clan cats in misery." The cat explained as if to say, _well duh. _He sprang at Wildheart, shoving her into a nearby tree. She thudded into the bark, making a heavy thudding sound."Oof!" She huffed, out of breath. The kitty pet sprang on her again and raked his claws over her belly, drawing out a long yelp of pain.

Wildheart tried to cringe away from the claws, but the claws only kept coming further and further. It was like fire on her pelt, drawing fiery lines of inferno on her fur. "Let me go! LET ME GO, PLEASE! PLEASE!" She howled at him, knowing she was a few moments from death. The kittypet just glared at her aggressively." You clan cats think you're _soooo _great. All you do is fight and worship your so called 'ancestors'! WERE IS YOUR GOD NOW?!" He yelled the last sentence, still clawing at her body.

Wildheart sobbed into her shoulder. _Please Starclan, help me! SAVE ME, PLEASE!" _Suddenly, she heard the thudding of paws and a soft growl of furious anger. "Get off my friend, you mangy fur ball!" She heard someone howl. She looked up blearily. There, above her, stood her saviour. Her friend. Hawkheart. She sobbed again, but this time in relief. The cat above sneered, easing of her. he knew he was outmatched, so he backed off. " See you next time, _kitty._" He grinned morbidly. He lopped through the a clump of holy bushes casually, as if nothing had happened, and disappeared into the already darkening forest. Wildheart finally fell unconscious.

(XDSkipskipksipskipskipskipsk ipskipXD)

"She's waking up!"

WIldheart groaned as she sat up. Her head felt like a thousand badgers had trampled over her head, and then dumped her in a pile of mousedung. Flowersun, our medic, came up to her and smiled, firmly but gently putting her head back down." You must rest, young one. You have suffered much these past few moons." Wildheart frowned." How long have I been out?" Flowersun started sorting a pile of herbs, separating the dry leaves from the fresh ones." You've been unconscious for about three moons, Wildheart." He rumbled, shaking his head in disapproval. " I don't know what you were thinking, wandering of on your own like that." Wildheart chuckled dryly. " And here I was thinking I was past the apprentice stage."

Flowersun laughed in his deep, baritone voice." I don't think we ever grow past that stage, youngling." He stated, still sorting through the pile of leaves. " I'll have to get some more yarrow… oh, and i'm almost out of poppy… yes…" Flowersun called out to his medicine cat apprentice, Poolpaw." Poolpaw! Get in here!" Poolpaw walked in a few seconds later, huffing in an indignant manner. " You know I was just talking to Willowpaw, right? I was telling her about how I saved Fallowkit, and suddenly I hear your _sweet as honey _voice way from across the clearing! Thank you SO much." He growled, looking at the ground in front of him angrily. Flowersun laughed." Still trying to impress Willowpaw, I see. Well, you won't get anywhere by boasting, Poolpaw. Be patient. Although, the way you act around her isn't helping much." Poolpaw snorted." Whatever, you old mange-pelt. Just tell me what you need." Flowersun rolled his eyes at the insult." I need yarrow and some more Poppy seeds. Nice insult, by the way, Very colorful." He added dryly.

Poolpaw smirked." Thanks. I just go get that then. Oh, and hope you start feeling better, Wildheart! Hawkheart said she wanted to see you, by the way. She's almost done patrolling, so she'll be along around-"

"-NOW!" Suddenly, Hawkheart jumped out of the medicine den entrance and sprang on Poolpaw. Poolpaw screeched like a she-cat, and started crying out." AAAH, LET ME GO!" Flowersun just rolled her eyes at the young cats antics, grabbing a bundle of the fresh leaves she had sorted, and going to the storage den.

Hawkheart rolled off of Poolpaw**(haha, I just wrote Pooppaw XD)**, and burst out into boisterous laughter that carried across the clearing." You..should…have seen… your…FACE!" She gasped out in between burst of laughter." That will never get old!"

Poolpaw glared at the she-cat."Oh _very _funny, you immature furball! You could have given me a heart attack! Wildheart needs rest!" Hawkheart snorted, finally gaining control of her laughter." Are we talking about the same Wildheart here? The one I know would never, NEVER sit still, especially in the medicine den." Wildheart rolled her eyes. What her friend said was true, but there was no need to over-emphasize it. Flowersun strolled out of the storage den, going to grab another pile of fresh herbs. "Get it done, Poolpaw." he tossed over his shoulder at the silver apprentice. Poolpaw folded his ears back in an annoyed manner, stalking out of the den. " By the way, _try _not to destroy the place like you did last time. I had to pick up the mess later." He said loudly without turning.

Hawkheart chuckled. "he has no idea how much he acts like Flowersun. It's almost scary." Wildheart laughed, flicking her tail in mirth. Then, she sobered up, when she saw her white tipped tail edged with little bits of wood, left by the tree she had slammed into. She twitched her tail, then flopped it onto the ground. " Hawkheart, I… I can't tell you how glad I was when you came to help me… That was just… Thank you…" Hawkheart smiled at her friend." Wildheart Wildheart. Of course I came for you. I'm your friend. I'll always be there for you." She flicked her tail at Wildheart.

"Always."

**I hope that you liked this, It was supposed to be short but sweet, so please review! o3o! I appreciate it all!**


End file.
